gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rank
Rank or Level is a feature found in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is an accumulation of a sufficient number of reputation points (RP) that increases a character's "rank", a number that represents a character's overall skill and experience. To "level up" or "rank up" means to gain enough RP to reach the next level. By ranking up, players will begin unlocking more customization options available at the different stores found online. New weapons will become available as well, allowing you to better equip yourself for harder missions. Rank is capped at 8000. RP Required Ranks 1-120 Unlockables The following is a list of unlockable in GTA Online. GTA Online Rank 1 *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Pistol GTA Online Rank 2 *Stunt Jumps *Pistol Clips GTA Online Rank 3 *Los Santos Customs *Pegasus *Shops *Hold ups *One on One Deathmatch *Shooting Range *Impromptu Races *Welcoming Party *Crooked Cop GTA Online Rank 4 *Pistol Flashlight GTA Online Rank 5 *Garages *Personal Vehicle delivery *Movies *Pistol Supressor *Micro SMG *Ballas to the Wall (Lamar Mission) *Rich Men in Richman (Simeon Mission) *It Takes a Thief (Simeon Mission) *Rockford Roll (Simeon Mission) *Chasers (Simeon Mission) *Where Credit's Due (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 6 *Tennis *Golf *Darts *Arm Wrestling *Strip Club *Bumpers (Custom Chin Spoiler) *Flood in the LS River (Gerald Mission) *Death Metal (Gerald Mission) *Pier Pressure (Gerald Mission) *Deal Breaker (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 7 *Meth'd Up (Gerald Mission) *Mavericks GTA Online Rank 8 *Import/Export *Bumpers (Painted Rear Bumper) *Windows (Light Smoke) GTA Online Rank 9 *Exhaust (Chrome Tip) *Combat Pistol *Combat Pistol Extended Clip *No Hay Bronca (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 10 *Bounties *Auto Armor 20% *El Burro Heists (Simeon Mission) *Gentry Does It (Simeon Mission) *All in the Game (Simeon Mission) *Hit 'Em Up (Gerald Mission) *Top Fun GTA Online Rank 11 *Parachutes *Combat Pistol Suppressor *SMG *Parachutes (Blue) GTA Online Rank 12 *Merryweather Crate Drop *Blow Up (Simeon Mission) *Gassed Up (Gerald Mission) *GTA Today (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 13 *Ammo Drop GTA Online Rank 14 *Meet Trevor and Ron *Romance Isn't Dead (Ron Mission) *Denial of Service (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 15 *Survival *Boneyard (Survival) *Industrial Plant (Survival) *Grenades *SMG Supressor *Parachutes (Black Smoke Trails) *Grill (Painted Light Surroundings) *Violent Duct (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 16 *Parachutes (Red) *San Andreas Seoul (Lamar Mission) *Chasers II (Simeon Mission) *Master Data (Lester Mission) *Crystal Clear Out II GTA Online Rank 17 *Bull Shark Testosterone *Pump Action Shotgun *Suspension (Lowered) GTA Online Rank 18 *Gang Attacks *Parachutes (Yellow Smoke Trails) *Ticket to Elysium (Lamar Mission) *On the List (Martin Mission) *Factory Closure GTA Online Rank 19 *Armored trucks *Sticky Bomb *Cops Capacity (Lester Mission) *Artificial Scarcity (Simeon Mission) *Dirt Road GTA Online Rank 20 *Backup helicopter *Jerry Can *Wheels (Bulletproof) *Lost My Mind (Trevor Mission) *Fueling the Flames (Ron Mission) *Going Down the GOH (Lamar Mission) *Caught Napping (Lamar Mission) *Blow Up II (Simeon Mission) *Handle with Care (Martin Mission) *Crime Scenester (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 21 *Remove wanted level *Sniper Rifle *Lights (Xenon Lights) *Bumpers (Painted And Chin Spoiler) GTA Online Rank 22 *Landing Strip (Lester Mission) *Out of Court Settlement (Martin Mission) *Sniper Rifle Suppressor *Cargobobs at various helipads GTA Online Rank 23 *Parachutes (Seaside Stripes) *Hood (Ram Air) *Truck Together GTA Online Rank 24 *Assault Rifle *Parachutes (Orange Smoke Trailers) *A Titan of a Job (Lester Mission) *Death From Above (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 25 *Boat Pick-Up *Explosives (Ignition Bomb) *Assault Rifle Extended Clip *Daemon Run (Ron Mission) *Turbine Carbine (Ron Mission) *High Priority Case (Lester Mission) *Last Chopper Outta LS (Lester Mission) *Lost MC RIP (Lamar Mission) *ATV Steal (Simeon Mission) *Processed (Survival) *Coasting *Potshot GTA Online Rank 26 *Roll Cage (Stunt Cage) *Assault Rifle Grip GTA Online Rank 27 *Assault Rifle Flashlight *Parachutes (Red Smoke Trail) *Base Invaders (Ron Mission) GTA Online Rank 28 *Assault Rifle Scope *Parachutes (Hornet) *Crystal Clear Out (Trevor Mission) GTA Online Rank 29 *Assault SMG *Assault Rifle Suppressor GTA Online Rank 30 *Merryweather Helicopter Pickup *Auto Armor 40% *Exhaust (Big Bore) *Crank Up the Volume (Ron Mission) *Quarry Quarry (Lester Mission) *By Land, Sea and Air (Lester Mission) *No Smoking (Lamar Mission) *War and Pieces (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 31 *Windows (Dark Smoke) *Blow Up III (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 32 *Parachutes (Patriot) *Titans GTA Online Rank 33 *AP Pistol *Hood (Carbon Hood) GTA Online Rank 35 *Send Mercenaries *Locate a Helicopter *Check Out Time (Martin Mission) *Chumash and Grab (Gerald Mission) *Close Action GTA Online Rank 36 *Suspension (Street) *Coveted (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 37 *Assault Shotgun *Annihilator GTA Online Rank 38 *Parachutes (Widowmaker) GTA Online Rank 40 *Off the Radar *Reveal Players *A Boat in the Bay (Ron Mission) *Teaser Trailer (Lester Mission) *The Los Santos Connection (Martin Mission) *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Martin Mission) *Grab Your Ballas (Martin Mission) *Water the Vineyard (Martin Mission) *Crystal Clear Out III GTA Online Rank 41 *Hood - Triple Intake GTA Online Rank 42 *Carbine Rifle *Virgin Mary Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 43 *Buzzards at numerous helipads GTA Online Rank 44 *Parachutes (Rainbow) GTA Online Rank 45 *Trinity Knot Tattoo (Torso) *Bumpers (Painted And Large Splitter) *Four Trailers (Lester Mission) *Mixed Up With Coke (Martin Mission) *Dry Docking (Martin Mission) *Editor and Thief (Martin Mission) *Cleaning the Cat House (Martin Mission) *Dish the Dirt (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 48 *Lady M Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 49 *Windows (Limo) GTA Online Rank 50 *Mugger *Airstrike *Auto Armor 60% *MG *Explosives (Remote Bomb) *Out of Harmony (Trevor Mission) *Extradition (Martin Mission) *Holed Up - Burton (Martin Mission) *Pink Tint *Luxors GTA Online Rank 51 *Tribal Tattoo (Right Leg) GTA Online Rank 52 *Exhaust (Side Exit) GTA Online Rank 53 *Hood (Single Intake) GTA Online Rank 55 *Landing Gear (Ron Mission) *Wet Work (Ron Mission) *Bust Out (Lester Mission) *Sinking Feeling (Lester Mission) *The Parking Garage (Lester Mission) *Show Me the Monet (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 56 *Parachutes (Black) *Suspension (Sport) GTA Online Rank 57 *Chinese Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 60 *Grenade Launcher *Mermaid Tattoo (Right Arm) *Satellite Communications (Trevor Mission) *Hack and Dash (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 63 *Evil Clown Tattoo (Torso) *Red Camoflauge Cargo Pants GTA Online Rank 64 *Bumpers (Extended Chin Spoiler) GTA Online Rank 65 *Red Tire Smoke *Method in the Madness (Trevor Mission) *American Exports (Lester Mission) *On Maneuvers (Lester Mission) *Chemical Extraction (Lester Mission) *Judging the Jury (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 66 *Dope Skull Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 69 *Stone Cross Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 70 *Advanced Rifle *Chopper Tail (Trevor Mission) *Diamonds are for Trevor (Trevor Mission) *Docks to Stock (Lester Mission) *Stocks and Scares (Lester Mission) *Defender (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 71 *Suspension (Competition) *Advanced Rifle (Extended Clip) GTA Online Rank 72 *Los Santos Bills Tattoo (Torso) *Advanced Rifle (Flashlight) GTA Online Rank 73 *Advanced Rifle (Scope) GTA Online Rank 74 *Advanced Rifle (Suppressor) GTA Online Rank 75 *Indian Ram Tattoo (Right Leg) *Docks to Stock II (Lester Mhission) *Rooftop Rumble (Martin Mission) *Gold Tint GTA Online Rank 78 *Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 80 *Auto Armor 80% *Advanced MG GTA Online Rank 81 *Trash Talk (Martin Mission) *Serpent Skull Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 84 *Skulls And Rose Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 90 *Heavy Sniper Rifle GTA Online Rank 100 *Auto Armor 100% *RPG *Platinum Tint *Dubsta 6x6 *Pure Gold *Brushed Gold GTA Online Rank 120 *Minigun Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online